Akatsuki, a History
by timeel39
Summary: This is the history of Akatsuki, told by the Akatsuki members. Starting with the creation of the group to the death of the last member, this will give you the unabashed Akatsuki story. M for language and violence.
1. Madara I, Zetsu i

**A/N** This is a new thing I'm trying, that I am calling Akatsuki, a History. It is, as the name suggests, a history of the Akatsuki organization. It's rated M for language, and perhaps some violence later. The "_**MADARA I**_" means that it is the first chapter about Madara, and the "_ZETSU i_" means that it is the first chapter Zetsu is narrating. Please enjoy Akatsuki, a History, and R&R!

* * *

_**MADARA I**_

_ZETSU i_

Such began the Akatsuki organization. Or so I've heard.** I always enjoyed to believe Pein started it. I liked him.** Yes, Nagato was pleasant, he was. **Back to Uchiha. **Yes, yes. Madara, he was. **Ripped out his brother's eyes.** Now, Madara's brother gave him the eyes, to further the clan! **There's no way that happened. He was showing too much promise, Uchiha Brother. The only one that stood in his way was Uchiha. That genius ripped out his eyes. What a prince.**

Fine, then. He decided to become powerful, he did. Much like everyone else at that time. No order, that world. Not even hidden villages. **But him and Senju changed things up.** Yes, they formed a pact, they did. Hashirama he was called, and – **that damned Konohagakure was formed. **Damned, Brother? I seem to recall your favorite member of this group coming from that damned place. **Orochimaru was no member of this group, nor did he hail his lineage to Konohagakure. He was a man of principles. He knew right to get out. **Get out? He was exiled for his malicious practices! He practically created another Zetsu, brother! **I meant out of Akatsuki. It wasn't suited for him.** That's what you think? He tried to steal Itachi's eyes, he did. **Curse that other Uchiha. **Oh, he's not the other Uchiha, brother. **Shut up, you fuck.** Well, back to the two in Konohagakure. **Yes, but let me tell it. Uchiha has told me this story enough times to lodge it into my brain.** Um, brother...

**There they were, Uchiha and that fuck Senju. Constantly warring, mainly Uchiha coming out on top. I mean, he was better than that fuck. **Watch that language, brother. **Well, he is better than that...Senju. Senju and Uchiha decided to join forces. Forming Konohagakure, trying to "unite the world." Senju's words. Because of them, they decided – **the Land of Fire elders – **to name Senju the leader. Senju. Uchiha wanted to rule the world, one he could bring to order. He could have fixed it. Senju just succeeded in breaking it up further. Now there are five "ninja villages" and each one can be bought out. That helps none. Under the Hokage hat, Senju started, no continued, to go mad. The pressure of that power broke his fucking little brain. Uchiha would have handled it. Senju knew that. **

He was given a job, though, he was, to run the Konohagakure Police Force.

**Senju saw his masterful control of the Police Corps, the order, the regiments he created. **He was able to inspire fear and hope at the same time; no one would go against him. This drove Hashirama to confront Madara, it did. He came to his house one night, rain pounding on the windows and roof, and everything outside. **That's what rain does.**

"**You are going to be the one to destroy me, destroy this place," Senju told Uchiha. "I'm going to drive you from this place, to protect the world." Uchiha stood his ground, though.** He always does, even now, after Yagura.

"**I will leave Konohagakure, to keep my honor and this world," Uchiha told Senju, always the honorable man. He was trying to salvage any peace he could from Senju's fucked-up world.**

"**Do you think I'll believe you?" Senju screamed at him. **That Hashirama, he was mad, wasn't he?

"**I am going to do the respectable thing and leave here, my Senju Hashirama, my Hokage. Don't concern yourself with the likes of me."** Uchiha was a master with words, wasn't he, brother?

"**Why would I care about you?" Senju continued to grow more paranoid. Uchiha had him in his clutches, as a cheetah would have an inept mouse.**

"Calm down, Hashirama. I will leave in the morning," Madara said.

"**And you will be hunted by our men! The first to be executed by Konohagakure!"**

"**If you can find me. I will disappear from your life, from the world's life, Hashirama." Uchiha was being the man in the conversation. "I will be missing from you, Senju Hashirama, Konohagakure, and the world."**

"**Then I will kill you, Missing nin! I will kill them all, all the traitors of all the countries!" Senju screamed at Uchiha, as at a dog.**

**Uchiha saw the nature of the discussion, and closed his eyes. Upon their opening, Senju fell into Uchiha's grasp; not Tsukuyomi, but just a sleep, a deep sleep.**

And then what happened, Brother?

**I was going to explain.**

Right, you are, brother; you were. Now allow me. Madara lulled Hashirama into a deep genjutsu, and returned him to his palace, he did. The night passed slowly, and Madara readied his gear. He kept Hashirama under the whole time; he did to avoid a meddlesome interruption. He left behind his family for that bastard Hashirama, he did, he left behind his life. Madara soon was ready, he was, and released Hashirama. Madara walked respectably through the streets in the morning, he did, straight to the front gate. As he reached it though, Hashirama came down behind him. Wielding two kunai, one for each hand, he had, he screamed some more at Madara.

"Leave! Leave, Uchiha, and cause no more threat to my village!"

"I am, my dear Hashirama." Madara, always the civil one, he was.

"And leave my country!"

"If you wish, my Hokage."

Those Konohagakure people didn't even notice _his _country, _his _village. Madara would have made it _their _country, _their _world. He walked respectably out of the village – **vary your words, or I'll take over** – and out of sight. Madara heard Hashirama turn and address the public, telling them that an Uchiha threat was no more, that most influential and powerful was out of the village, and out of the country. Madara, cunning as he is, turned his head ever so slightly, he did. **He is brilliant. **"How will you know I'm out?" And just like that, he's gone, he is. **That just about blew Senju's fucking little brain. **And Hashirama is after him.

"I will find you!" Hashirama screamed, he did. He jumped after. An idiot he may have been, Hashirama was a ninja, and a good one, he was.

Madara kept his game, fleeing through the country. He landed at the edge of the country soon. A few seconds behind, Hashirama stood behind him.

"One of us will die here!" Hashirama screamed, he did. He was prepared for a great battle.

**Uchiha, the genius he is, looked Senju in the eyes.** Brother! I am telling this story! **You're telling it wrong.** **Senju imagined the whole thing. Brilliant Uchiha captured the bastard in Tsukuyomi, and had him fancy the whole thing. Uchiha destroyed the place, that beautiful waterfall. He had fun, throwing Senju around. Of course, he had to let him live. He had to let the fuck return to Konohagakure and tell of how he had killed Uchiha, of how he was no more. Uchiha had disappeared from the world.**

**

* * *

Here** is the end of the first chapter. Please tell me how you liked it, how you disliked it, and everything about it! Thank you, and don't forget to check up on my other fanfic, Good Luck out There! Bye!


	2. Kakuzu I, Madara i

**A/N** Here I have the second chapter of Akatsuki, a History, in which Kakuzu is introduced. He's a dinosaur! Now, without further ado, the second chapter!

* * *

_**KAKUZU I**_

_MADARA i_

It was easier than many would think to avoid Hashirama, even in his own country. My country, I should say. It is especially easy, though, if he believes you are dead. Even one glimpse out of the corner of his eye, he writes it off as a trick of the light. It partially was… I followed him. It was fun. However, I did not need to stay in the Land of Fire. I found an island off the southeast coast, belonging to the Land of Water. I brought with me the idea of the Hidden Village, and formed Kirigakure. I actually celebrated my sixty-sixth birthday on the day Kirigakure was founded. That village really is hidden in the mist… it is quite ridiculous. However, I remained in the shadows. I did not want to be known to Hashirama, obviously, because not only would he kill me, but he it would probably start a war…I will not get into that. I was head of the Council of Advisors, or as I named it, Akatsuki. I named it Akatsuki, Dawn, because I wanted to show that the ninja world was at the start of a new day. A new, bloody day, headed up by the Leaf village. I was the first member, along with Momochi Horan, Hoshigake Kigere, and Kaguya Fugaku. That last one's first name is a coincidence. As for the descendants of the others, well, I do not even know what to say. I cannot bother myself to remember the name of the Shodaime Mizukage, as I was never in Kirigakure. I moved around for reconnaissance, and it was labeled as the necessary actions of Akatsuki for the safety of Kirigakure. I mainly followed Hashirama around. That is when I found him.

Seven years after the formation of Konohagakure, Takigakure was founded from the southeast portion of the Land of Earth. The greedy people they were, they sent assassins after Hashirama not a year after they formed, each one defeated very easily. They thought that they could take out the Leaf's Hokage in order to expand the borders of the Land of the Waterfall into the Land of Fire, and be powerful enough to be the sixth great hidden village. Greedy people can start wars that way; Takigakure is lucky the Leaf did not declare one. Until later, of course.

I had received information, for you see, loyal to my new village, I did do some reconnaissance. Takigakure was to send their most powerful and strongest shinobi to face Hashirama. His name was Kakuzu, and his Doton was to be feared. Even I was cautious not to cross him in the country, even though my Doton far surpassed his. It still does surpass it, I guess, even though, you know. Not because he is dead, certainly it was better than his was when he was still alive. Anyway, I, being the fan of good fights I am, went to see the Hashirama-Kakuzu fight. It was amazing. Roughly halfway through, I would have sworn Kakuzu killed him. If he had his Earth Grudge Fear thing, then most certainly he would have.

He was a much nimbler man, quicker and stronger. His taijutsu skills were virtually unmatched, especially with his Doton allowing him to use the earth to move either him or his opponent if his taijutsu somehow failed. About elemental weakness, Doton is powerful against Suiton, putting Kakuzu at an early advantage against Hashirama. Hashirama, however, possessed a Doton almost equal to Kakuzu. Removing his Suiton from the equation, Hashirama was slightly lower than Kakuzu in the odds, with his taijutsu and Doton barely lacking. What put Hashirama ahead however, was his Mokuton. Hashirama rightly realized that he should not fight with his Doton, only use it to counter Kakuzu's own. If Kakuzu tried to create, say, an Earth Sphere, Hashirama could destroy it with his own Doton. The nature of Doton is that the attacks, unlike the likes of Raiton or Suiton, take time to form. The time Kakuzu uses to create a Doton attack could be used to completely neutralize it by the opponent, even if the opponent's Doton skills are lesser. Doton fights are…boring. They are really only useful if the opponent is not Doton inclined. I should know. Using his Doton for defense and the combined power of Suiton's fluid, rapid movements and Doton's strength and power of Mokuton, Hashirama would command a ninjutsu fight. Kakuzu stood no chance in a ninjutsu fight. That is why he relied heavily upon his taijutsu.

Hashirama stuck mainly to his ninjutsu, actually forcing the entire forest away from them, flattening and destroying some parts at the beginning. This gave him advantage, since he knew that Kakuzu would be relying on taijutsu. Changing the terrain not only took away Kakuzu's main strategy, but also gave him an advantage with his Mokuton. Hashirama, before the fight even began, drastically altered the odds and forced Kakuzu to create a new strategy. So predictable, that Hashirama was.

Kakuzu obviously switched to the taijutsu strategy mentioned earlier, as Kakuzu was a smart man. Hashirama, also not too dumb, was able to anticipate it. It was too late, however, to make an offensive move past rearranging the ground. Kakuzu set upon him immediately, throwing punch after kick, contorting around Hashirama's body. It appeared to me as a mixture of Gentle Fist and Strong Fist, perhaps a Medium Fist…but I digress, Kakuzu was keeping him moving. He used his kicks to gain a new offensive position while attacking, and his punches to place him in a new defensive position while attacking. It truly was art. Hashirama was certainly keeping his, even landing a few blows. Of course, Hashirama was mainly in a defensive position, attempting to retreat a little to use his ninjutsu.

Every now and then in the first stage of the fight, Hashirama would engage his Mokuton and either create a wall or attempt to imprison the Takigakure shinobi. The walls gave Hashirama more time to use his ninjutsu, and gave Kakuzu another obstacle to get around. The prison tactic is obvious. Enough walls had been built in the treeless clearance that Hashirama forced Kakuzu to focus on destroying the walls and domes (failed prisons, you see). This appeared advantageous at first to Hashirama, but I saw the truth, as did Kakuzu. Kakuzu was smart. As Hashirama fell back into the trees and worked on making the clearance full of wooden walls and corridors, essentially trapping Kakuzu (in Hashirama's eyes), Kakuzu worked on decimating the walls; not the entire wall, however. He also let the outside walls stand, so Hashirama could not see Kakuzu's magical work. The forest that Hashirama had cleared from the region at the beginning of the fight lived once more. Kakuzu then focused, and used his Doton to send a shockwave out from the outer borders, decimating the forest and land.

Thus began the second stage of the fight. Hashirama fled to the inner circle, to avoid such certain annihilation. The forest setting inhibited Mokuton, and provided Kakuzu with more taijutsu tactics with which he knew what to do.

Hashirama suddenly needed to change tactics. Fast. He attempted to flee the inner circle, but Kakuzu beat him down. Literally. It made me giggle…but I digress, Kakuzu knew Hashirama's strategy better than Hashirama did. Hashirama needed to focus on destroying the forest again; taking away Kakuzu's hiding places, redirecting means, and objects against which to pin Hashirama. Hashirama resolved to attempt to demolish the fake trees, but had no time to focus on his ninjutsu, and using taijutsu left him vulnerable. Hashirama resorted to dodging behind trees. He was trying to put distance between him and the other ninja, so he could escape the inner circle. It did not work. Kakuzu was working Hashirama over, and Hashirama could not land a single blow. He soon after abandoned his strategy, and focused on countering Kakuzu. With a broken right arm, however, this was not very effective. Kakuzu soon had Hashirama at the end of his rope; he perfected his posture to send a bone-shattering kick into Hashirama's shin. The bone snapped with a wonderful melody, and Kakuzu used the new positions of the bodies to send another kick into Hashirama's jaw. Hashirama at least tried to block that one, but his left arm was not quick enough. The kick sent Hashirama upwards with a broken mandible, and he fastened himself upon a faux tree. Kakuzu's fist promptly shattered the wooden post, but Hashirama had already fled. Kakuzu responded with a deftly thrown kunai, striking the area Hashirama had stood not a moment before.

Hashirama was fast, but so was Kakuzu. With a broken arm, leg, and jaw, Hashirama could not get very far away from the Takigakure ninja to use Mokuton. He was crouching upon a branch, and Kakuzu jumped up above him, a punch poised at his face. Hashirama caught the man's fist, and was able to force his broken right arm to throw a kunai knife. It sliced through the throat of Kakuzu's tsuchi bunshin, and the mess of mud collapsed upon Hashirama.

Oh, how I wished I could join in the fight, for we could kill Hashirama easily, the two of us. That would send the world into chaos, however, if word got out that Takigakure and Kirigakure allied to kill Konohagakure's Hokage; Kakuzu would not keep his mouth shut if I stepped in. In addition, it would mean that Kirigakure would have to ally with Takigakure in the war that ensued. Takigakure is weak, and that would mean certain death for us. Iwagakure would immediately send its troops to help Konohagakure in the event of such war, due to the common threat of Takigakure; the last thing anyone wants is the might of Iwagakure's military coming after them. The alliance of Leaf and Stone would leave Sunagakure vulnerable to Kirigakure; the war already raging, Kirigakure would be forced to step in, and with Konohagakure focusing on Takigakure to the north, it would leave the southern pass to Sunagakure wide open. Thus, the Hidden Sand would be forced to ally with the Hidden Leaf. It would have been the dumbest move for Kirigakure to attack the Leaf, because then the combined forces of Sand, Leaf, and Stone would retaliate, with Waterfall having been crushed so easily by Iwagakure and Konohagakure. Since Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and Iwagakure are enemies, Takigakure is crushed, and Otogakure and Kusogakure do not exist yet, Kumogakure would have been the last village with which Kirigakure could ally. Unfortunately, Kumogakure is small, weak, and in too a desolate place. Iwagakure, backed up by Konohagakure, not facing any threat, is purely an asset. Kumogakure, backed up by the small Kirigakure and facing the Leaf, Sand, and Stone, would not even step in. Left without help, Kirigakure could only salvage a tie by sacrificing the Sanbi, which is not an option.

The tsuchi bunshin quickly conformed around Hashirama and pinned him to the branch with an airtight seal. I am telling you, Kakuzu's Doton was magic, with the speed at which he executed this. As soon as Hashirama was held down, Kakuzu dropped down at, oddly, lightning-fast speed. He struck with a fist aimed at Hashirama's heart.

This is the moment to which I was referring earlier; I thought Hashirama was dead. It turns out it was just a moku bunshin. I was never very good at identifying Hashirama's moku bunshins; they are just very odd creations. They always just bothered me, really, the creepy things. After this, I, along with Kakuzu, began searching for Hashirama frantically, because when he is unseen, he can do major damage.

I should know.

He killed someone close to me.

He killed my brother.

Izuna.

* * *

**Bam.** That was the second chapter of my story, and I hope to come out with the third one soon! Thanks for reading, and please review! Bye!


End file.
